Aodhain Fhion
Emperor Aodhain Fhion of Belryn, is Ariilyth's current Emperor and founder of the Athrugadhi Phoenix Empire. Early Life Aodhain Fhion was born to a Deusist upper class family in Belryn. His parents were extremely insane and strict about the religion and would try (unsuccessfully) their best to keep Aodhain away from outside beliefs At first it seemed they were somewhat successful in raising their son to become a religious man, but as he continued studying science and the theory of evolution, he became more and more sceptical of the Deusist beliefs. Eventually he abandoned it completely, as well as any interest in the phoenixes. However at the age of 13 he began visiting one that sat alone on a small rock. Just a bit outside Belryn. He would interact with it and generally talk to it. This phoenix eventually began following him around. It became loyal to Aodhain and Aodhain gave it a name, Gwylindil. Aodhain felt a closer bond with Gwylindil than his own parents, and he began to see the beauty in the phoenixes. Aodhain showed himself to be a marvel in literature, language, science and politics. He was also very philosophically minded. He was home tutored by a teacher who worked at Grissom Academy, he had a very close bond to his tutor and saw him more of a parental figure than he did his actual parents. His tutor, Malrythen, was also a skilled wizard, and taught Aodhain the ways of magic, mostly fire magic, which Aodhain took a great interest in. He one day admitted to his parents that he has no faith in Deusism. Despite his success. His parents saw their son as nothing more than a failure. This drove them beyond madness, they believed they had failed Deus Ingens, and so they disowned him. However, they did not write him off their will, and Aodhain refused to let himself be thrown onto the streets. Using whatever money he had left, he hired an assassin via the deep web. His parents were found dead in the morrow. Aodhain was of course, taken to court, but as there was no evidence connecting the murder to him. he was pleaded not guilty. However Malrythen did not believe he was innocent, and cut all ties with the soon to be emperor. Aodhain received the wealth of his parents and lived a luxurious life, he took the house of his parents and took Gwylindil in as his phoenix companion. He felt little sympathy for his parents. They were mad, mad people who deserved to die for the way they treated their own child, and they left him with a very bad taste on Deusism. He now loathes the religion altogether. Throughout his young adult years, Aodhain began putting that money to women and drinks out of nothing else to do with himself. He felt he was becoming lazy and unproductive, He wanted to contribute to his country's well being, as well as commit an act of good in his life. When Harold began oppressing the people, he joined in the protests against him. Often ring-leading them. Rise to Power Much like his predecessor, Harold Uril. He won the throne by Civil War. Aodhain was considered one of the lead protesters and one of the most popular ones as many protesters rallied behind him as he was usually the one to bring the most logical points against Harold. Because of this he was eventually forced into hiding when Harold decided to crack down on all protesters, however his influence was still strong, strong enough to gather a large crowd to his side, especially in the east where he lived. Now knowing that peace would be to no avail due to Harold's extreme measures, he launched a riot in Belryn which soon turned into a full out battle, and then into a full out war Belryn was the first county to lose the influence of the Royals, after that many Counts relieved their own counties of the Royals on their own. This is when it became clear that the Royals had a full scale uprising on their hands. Aodhain remained in hiding for the first quarter of the war, until he eventually decided to show his face to give public speeches to raise morale despite the huge risk it brought to him, for he was no coward. Eventually Aodhain gained many supporters even in the west, in the end this proved fatal to Harold. As it one was Harold's own bodyguards that killed him. Unfortunately this did not stop the Royals, however it did weaken them, the Chancellor Calryen took charge until a new king could be found for the Royals. While he was benevolent, he was a bad leader, much like Harold he chose an extreme, Harold was too extremely malevolent, Calryen was extremely benevolent. Aodhain believes that a good ruler must have a balance of both, not too harsh but not too weak either. The greatest Ariilythian assassin order, the Black Talons, was working for the Royals. The lacklustre assassins among the rebels were no substitute for the old order of the Talons. Aodhain needed a group of extraordinarily skilled assassins. the Shadowscales. He received these assassins from Anxri-Rihl. Only Aodhain and a few others were permitted to know of their existence. Blowing their cover would result in death. Calryen eventually resorted to asking Vossland for help. Fortunately Aodhain received information from an inside man in Goldwing. The notorious Ariilythian councillor, Ionadai Comhairle. Aodhain sent a message to Vossland, convincing the Vossians to switch sides to the rebel forces. When the Vossians and the Ariilythian Royals partook in the Joining (In Ariilythian customs an alliance is always formed in an event known as the joining which is half a meeting and half a celebration, it always starts with a priest of any religion giving a blessing) within Goldwing Palace. The "Priest" after giving his "blessing", signalled the assassins with an altered ending to his prayer, the room faded to dark, short bloodcurdling screams where issued and then there was silence. When the room was lit, the Golden Palace was red. After this massacre, the Royals surrendered and accepted Aodhain as their king, he was crowned 3 days later and he reigned as King Aodhain Fhion before becoming Emperor Aodhain Fhion. Reign Currently at 53 years old, Aodhain has been ruling for 11 years. He has shown to be what he promised, unlike his predecessor, Harold. a just ruler, who has brought the people the freedom and human rights they deserve, but also a very firm leader, who has seen the nation Rise From the Ashes of the Old. Under his rule Ariilyth has transformed from a tiny single country sitting at the western side of the Eastern Continent to the vast star system spanning Empire it is today. He is now married to Eilise Fhion and they have 2 children, Aodmeyr and Eilrik Fhion. Aodhain promises to do good by them, and give them the life and freedom his own parents never gave him, however he is faced with one of the biggest problems of being a ruler, the hereditary system. By law his first-born is the next in line for the throne. Something Aodhain greatly fears, as he wants his children to be able to forge their own paths, and not be conscripted into one, one that Aodhain would not want for his children, as being the Emperor at least in his experience, is a maddening business. Especially now when a rogue faction named Solverus is knocking on his door, seeking to overthrow him. Aodhain is now beginning down the steps into madness. Personality If you were to meet Aodhain you may think him to be a kind, honourable man, of course your instincts would not be deceiving you. Aodhain as a person is kind and just although as an Emperor he is often forced into making decisions that he has some moral issues towards but must make for the good of the nation. A notable example being the Deusist Purge, when he outlawed his own worship and executed those who continued to do so in order to prevent a violent conflict between the Deusists, an event that greatly emotionally scared Aodhain. This was the event that truly caused Aodhain to doubt his own humanity. While the purging may have had the most impact on Aodhain it is not the only controversial thing he has had to do. For example usually when Ariilyth hits a new high in Civil Rights, he is forced to bring it back down in order to keep the military strong and up to date. These choices have made him sceptical over if he is the kind of leader Ariilyth needs right now as it struggles to play catch up with the other nations due to the massive set back that the Cold-Crowns brought. He also lives under constant paranoia due to the slimy and corrupt Ariiylthian Council. He believes that the council is what corrupted Harold in the first place and fears that they may corrupt him also. He remains in a positive attitude in order not to be swallowed up by his own conscience and fears. Skills and Abilities Aodhain is no stranger to the art of war, having fought many such as his own rebellion against Harold and the Combine's 2 Wars on Valdrin and the War on the Eternal Imperium. He is also capable of defending himself personally as he knows how to handle a gun and is trained to use power armour. In most cases, he also carries Talonfire. Alongside this he is also adept in fire magic as a result of studying the ancient fire magics used by many Ariilythians in the past and training with Malrythen. He is a powerful mage, and is devastating with fire magics. Although most of his flame attacks comes from his phoenix Gwylindil who he keeps with him at all times. Aodhain tends to rely more on his tech than his magic in most combat situations. Category:Ariilythians Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Ariilyth Category:Rebels Category:Humans